This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for forming sheet metal and especially to a method of utilizing clamping means to bend sheet metal around a part of, or an entire tubular surface. While bending and forming of sheet metal around straight tubes has become an essential step in the construction of heat exchangers, such methods which have heretofore been known have not provided adequate surface contact between the sheet metal and the tube. Furthermore, the necessity of providing a method and apparatus which enable tube runs to be located in sheet metal in parallel relation to thereby render same particularly suited as heat exchangers has not satisfactorily been achieved.